1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to micro-optical switching devices, image display apparatuses including the micro-optical switching devices, and methods of manufacturing the micro-optical switching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have been developed from cathode ray tube (CRT) methods that use an existing CRT in flat display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, and the like. Display apparatuses that use CRT methods display an image by making electron beams collide with fluorescent materials. As the sizes of display apparatuses that use CRT methods increase, their widths increase greatly, and thus it is not easy to manufacture large display apparatuses. In order to solve this problem, a plurality of flat display apparatuses have been developed.
Although the amount of power consumption of a display panel with respect to the total amount of power consumption of a flat display apparatus increases continuously, the luminescent efficiency of the display panel is very low. In particular, as the sizes of pixels decrease, the luminescent efficiency of the display panel is rapidly lowered.
Thus, micro-optical switching devices for use in display apparatuses with improved luminescent efficiency and simplified manufacturing processes have to be developed.